Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to razors for shaving and, more particularly, to a razor cartridge for wet shave razors that includes a unitary heated blade arrangement.
Discussion of the Related Art
It is known that shaving comfort and overall shaving performance are improved when the user's skin is exposed to heat during the shaving process. As such, it is common practice to place the razor blades under hot running water for a period of time in order to heat the blades just prior to stroking the blades over the skin in order to cut the hairs. However, the temperature of the skin surface, hairs and blades are quickly reduced due to exposure to the ambient air. Ideally, it is best to expose the skin surface and hairs to a warm temperature throughout the shaving process to achieve better performance and increased shaving comfort.
The present invention provides a razor cartridge including a unitary heated blade arrangement having one or more blades in connection with an electric power source for electrically heating the one or more blades.